1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a flexographic printing machine which is equipped with at least one inking unit in which the setting of the printing position of the format cylinder and the anilox roller can be achieved by adjusting the format cylinder, the impression roller and the anilox roller up to the format cylinder with adjusting equipment, as well as a method to operate the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexographic printing machines of the type identified above are known. Thus, DE 092 09 455 U1 and EP 0 438 716 B1 exhibit machines of this type. These patents also clarify that the adjusting equipment with which force or torque are transferred to the bearings of the anilox roller and of the format cylinder in order to position these rollers can vary in how much they stick out. As a rule, they comprise gears, spindles, grooves and carriages.
Since in flexographic printing machines it is necessary to position the format cylinder precisely on the impression roller and the anilox roller precisely on the format cylinder, and since this expensive and meticulous adjustment process must be repeated again and again when changing material, when there are tears in the printing sheet, when changing printing blocks or the entire format cylinder, etc., drives that work precisely but rapidly, e.g., stepping motors, are used in these adjusting processes. These drives are very expensive. Thus the purpose of the present invention is to show a flexographic printing machine with which more economical drives can be used.
The purpose is resolved by a flexographic printing machine which is equipped with at least one inking unit in which the setting of the printing position of the format cylinder and the anilox roller can be achieved by adjusting the format cylinder, the impression roller and the anilox roller up to the format cylinder with adjusting equipment. The adjustment of the printing position of the format cylinder and/or the anilox roller is done by manually operating this adjustment equipment and, thereafter, the removal of the format cylinder and/or the anilox roller from the previously manually set position, as well as the readjustment of these rollers into the same position, can be achieved using at least one drive.
Relatively economical motors can then be used as drives. In this connection it is beneficial if such a drive has a stop. This stop can be a component of the gear and, if needed, can also be adjusted when manually adjusting the roller position. At least one of these stops, however, can also be a standard component of the drive. There are even drives that work during operation between two stops and permit only limited turns (for example, 180xc2x0).
Additional beneficial embodiments and examples of the embodiment are produced from the additional claims, the concrete description, and the drawings.